


More than alright

by The_Crazy_Yaoi_Boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama is only used as a sheild lol, M/M, Multi, OiHinaUshi, Oikawa is extra af, One Shot, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Yaoi_Boy/pseuds/The_Crazy_Yaoi_Boy
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa go to see Hinata's volleyball match! It's sweet and short so enjoy!(Polyamory relationship! If you dislike plz don't read.)This is also inspired by alright by seijuros! Check that out! This is a sequel of sorts but it can be read by itself.





	More than alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724805) by [izumidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos). 



> So I read alright by seijuros and loved it soo I wrote a sequel. I found the inspiration from that fic so check it out! Also, that's the only OiHinaUshi(as I like to call this pairing) fic I've ever seen so now there are two! So enjoy this rare pairing. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Haikyuu doesn't belong to me, sadly.

The sun was high in the sky as two men, one freakishly tall and one as dashing as ever, walked hand in hand into a volleyball match. The tall one, Ushijima, asked the shorter male, Oikawa, "Where would you like to sit?", for Oikawa to respond with a quick, "Where ever I can see our cute little chibi-chan the best.", they both, of course, agreed with eath other for their love for Hinata was shared. They sat down and Oikawa pulled out a sign with ‘Go Hinata!' and sparkles all over the sign, for Ushijima to sigh muttering about how Oikawa was too extra. Oikawa then pulled out two matching headbands with ‘Chibi-chan's ultimate boyfriends' dead center printed across the headbands. To this Ushijima full on rolled his eyes, but begrudgingly put the embarrassing headband on. Then an announcer yelled out, "Here comes team Karasuno!" Oikawa excitedly started cheering for Hinata even though the boy was only just walking onto the court. Ushijima did a few claps and a low cheer but kept an emotionless face. Hinata spotted them and immediately hid behind a scowling setter named Kageyama with blush covering his cheeks. Don't get him wrong he loved his boyfriends with all of his heart, but did Oikawa really have to be so extra?! Kageyama then barked, "Get out from behind me stupid!" 

 

The game began and the first set was quickly won by Karasuno. Hinata was fueled by his two boyfriends cheering spiking the ball at quick speeds with great accuracy. The match ended with Karasuno victorious. Hinata headed over to his boyfriends with a bright smile. Oikawa ran over and hugged him and Ushijima gave him a peck on the cheek making the boy feel loved. Oikawa then asked, "Hey, Hinata what do you want to celebrate the win?" Hinata was bouncing on his heels when he cutely exclaimed, "Steamed buns!", and to that, the two taller boyfriends couldn't turn him down so they all set out to get steamed buns walking hand in hand.

After the food, they all headed home. Soon they were all laying in bed together in the dark, but who needs the sun when you have your own personal sun that shines all the time. The trio drifted off to sleep tangled together.  
The were definitely more than alright.

The end..?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's short, but this is the first fic I've ever written soo I kinda suck. lol. I most likely will write some Haikyuu, Attack on Titan, and Yuri on ice fics in the future. So if you liked this check that out when I post! 
> 
>  
> 
> I really appreciate feedback and comments! Kudos plz my lovely fanatic friends! Also if you have a request on any pairings that don't get enough spotlight I will try my best to write something for you! Thanks for reading. :)))))


End file.
